


The Theme

by Indifeso



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 鹿丸和手鞠互相喜欢的方式





	The Theme

1.

鹿丸为数不多几次去往砂忍村的任务，都会经过川之国跨入风之国的边境线，同为两大国之间的缓冲国家，相比于饱受战争之苦的雨之国，川之国的平静显得弥足珍贵，而与之仅仅相隔几座山岭的风之国，却又展现出另外一番景象。

尚未踏足风之国的土地，空气中已经能感受到灼热的气流，而不管见过几次，低矮山岭之后延伸出仿佛没有边际的沙漠都会让鹿丸驻足停留。在木叶长大的鹿丸很难适应风之国干燥的气候，风沙让他无法疾行，即使披风挡住了阳光，高温的沙让踏下的每一步都变得难以忍受，更别提常见流沙和沙尘暴。

手鞠在这样的国家中长大。

在鹿丸的印象中，不管是风之国的普通人，还是砂忍村的忍者，都给他一种苍凉粗粝感，仿佛这里的气候赋予了他们一种生命的本能，忍耐的、克制的，血脉延续、代代相传。

鹿丸从来不认为手鞠是个温婉的女人，如果说中忍考试他们第一次见面时，手鞠尚且保留了一些少女的恣意和张扬，那么在之后的日子里，尤其是我爱罗解开心结当上风影之后，这些性格便逐渐消匿，被她的一丝不苟和严厉所替代。唯独骄傲，不曾从她的脸上褪去。

自从鹿丸成为中忍之后，他便很少领取出村的任务，反而更多的是参与到外交和情报的事务中，虽然嘴上抱怨着麻烦，心里也明白最终他会走上父亲的道路，这中间经历的心态转变快到似乎他从来没有考虑过第二种可能。

因为我爱罗的关系，两村之间的情报流通和事务往来通常是由手鞠处理，木叶这边则是由情报班过滤重要信息之后才会交给鹿丸。信息的二次处理减轻了鹿丸一部分负担，但砂忍村很长一段时间之内都处在内部调整的动荡期，人手总是不够用，所以很多事情最终还是由手鞠亲力亲为。

那时鹿丸会在一堆卷轴之中优先挑出印有风之国标志的，手鞠的字迹有棱有角，拐弯处有着独特的凌厉感，却又排列的规规矩矩。和她的说话风格一样，信息内容句句扣住重点，遣词造句谨慎而不生硬，鹿丸总会下意识的想象手鞠下笔时紧皱眉头的样子。

在鸣人离开村子一年多后，随着同盟关系的加固，来往书信之余手鞠逐渐开始奔波于两个村子之间，停留时间不长，也不知是有意无意，鹿丸被安排负责接待沟通，村子里经常看到他们两个并立的身影。鹿丸是个懒散性格，除了自家的青梅竹马井野外不曾和别的异性频繁接触，如此一来，他和手鞠的绯闻便有了。

一开始只是几个关系好的朋友说说，见两人既不解释也不掩饰的态度，流言就这么传开了。

鸣人回来后也猜测了他们的关系，那时手鞠为了临近的中忍考试而来，下午还要赶回砂忍村。鹿丸记得手鞠在听了鸣人的话后，愣了两秒，带着忍俊不禁的神情回答：“怎么可能，这话等你们长大一点再说吧。”

话里带着玩笑的成分，她的笑容又洒脱到看起来完全没把这件事放在心上，鹿丸想起他们三岁的年龄差距，站在一旁没有说话。

鹿丸送手鞠离开村子的时候，手鞠问他，“你见过沙漠中的花吗？”

“仙人掌…花？”

手鞠笑着，语气轻快，“有空就来看看吧，难得风之国有一个雨水充沛的春天，过了花期也不知道下一次再见会是什么时候了。“

一直等看不见手鞠的背影，鹿丸才慢吞吞的往回走，来往人员登记处的出云和子铁挤眉弄眼的冲他喊道：“手鞠小姐笑的超温柔哦。”

“真麻烦。”鹿丸这么回答着。

一个星期之后鹿丸去了砂忍村，写封信就能交代完的事，他主动申请要跑一趟，纲手用能拍碎桌子的力气猛拍他的背，一脸我很懂的表情笑哈哈的说：“批了，你加油。“鹿丸翻着眼睛也懒得解释了。

处理完事情还剩下大把的时间，手鞠穿好披风如约带鹿丸去看沙漠中的花。他们朝北走了一个多小时，远远就看到一大片紫色和红色覆盖住了单调的黄色，带出几分生机盎然的样子。

雨水充沛，深埋地下的种子接触到往下渗的雨水便发芽开花，形成了现在这样一片令人惊叹的花海。手鞠走了进去，随手摘下一朵紫色的花，带着叶子转身塞进了仍看着花海发呆的鹿丸手里，“只是不知名的野花，对于木叶这样的地方应该是很普通的景象，但对于我们来说，是可遇不可求的。”

“为什么想带我来看。”

“每次去木叶都是你带我看美丽的景色，作为回报，我也想让你看看风之国美丽的样子。”

手鞠的头发和这片沙漠一样，是美丽的沙金色，阳光下似乎闪着光，她的笑容不带一丝阴霾，灿烂的如同风之国万里无云的天空。盛开在荒芜之地的花，在鹿丸眼里，就如同面前这个女人强悍之余流露出的温柔，让人忍不住去触摸。

鹿丸捻着手里花枝，突然想把它插到手鞠的头发里，他忍住这阵冲动，转而嗅起了手中的花，没有乱七八糟的香味，“很漂亮，谢谢你。”

看着手鞠满意的笑容，鹿丸突然就明白自己为什么会喜欢上这个女人了。

2.

鹿丸一直觉得女人是个麻烦，无论是爱操心他们父子俩的吉乃，还是从小一起长大爱训斥人的井野，统统被他划入了能避则避的范围，可手鞠是个例外，即使这个女人见过他的放弃，失败和眼泪。

那时他一团糟，食指打着夹板，坐在手术室外等着丁次的抢救结果，他升上中忍后的第一个任务以惨败收场，两个同伴生死未卜，他频繁的转动着拇指，任由不安和悔恨占据自己的内心。

手鞠气定神闲的坐在他对面的长凳上，翘着腿，双手放在膝上，扬起下巴告诉他任务意味着牺牲。她的声音冷淡又凉薄，神情看上去盛气凌人，像是嘲讽他的无知和软弱。

砂忍村和木叶的同盟关系尚不稳固，无论我爱罗怎么想，在手鞠看来这场营救带着微妙的目的性，她心中始终保有一丝警惕和不信任，任何关系都不是永恒的。即使如此，手鞠也试图用自己的严厉让对方明白身为忍者的残酷和身不由己，这是谁也逃不掉的一步。

很多年后的鹿丸再回想起，才恍悟这是手鞠独特的关心。而此时，手鞠不近人情的言语将他逼入死角，他狼狈的想要逃避，随即在得知同伴抢救成功后当着这个女人的面哭的一塌糊涂。

鹿丸永远记得手术室外他因巨大的释然和坚定的决心而流下的眼泪，无论是手鞠的残酷真相，亦或是鹿久轻描淡写却分量沉重的教导，都在告诉他怯懦和消极不属于忍者世界的法则，他根本算不上真正的男人。

鸣人离开的三年里，他担上了属于自己的责任，即使抱怨着麻烦也会将事情处理的挑不出一丝毛病，大概也是从那时候起，手鞠听到他的口头禅后也不再说出“还是老样子”的话语，反而露出一种意味深长的笑容，并乐于看见他因此流露出的窘迫表情。

阿斯玛死后，鹿丸干脆利落的报了仇，但真理就是报仇永远不会使你感到满足，心里空落落的那部分无法恢复，形成了隐秘不能触碰的黑暗，鹿丸有点明白为什么这么多年过去了卡卡西依然会站在慰灵碑前消磨时间。

对于大部分人来说，时间不能平复的东西是存在的，看似往前走的举动只是压下了伤痛，学到的、领悟到的、传承下来的，不会让撕心裂肺的疼痛减轻分毫，死人停下来，活人总得继续活着。

在鹿丸和自己下着永远分不出胜负的将棋时，他收到了手鞠的来信，那只从来都只飞往情报班的鹰这次停在了他家的庭院里。消息的滞后让手鞠隔了大半个月才知道阿斯玛的死讯，展开信之前鹿丸有一瞬间的忐忑。

信的内容很短，平淡的措辞让鹿丸松了一口气，她首先为阿斯玛的事感到遗憾，标准到极似某种外交辞令，之后简短的表示会加派人手协助调查晓的动向，信的最后，手鞠写到，如果有机会，会邀请他再来风之国看沙漠中的花。

手鞠是个冷静到近乎冷漠的女人，很难想象她温柔的安慰人的样子，而事实是她的确有着柔软的内心，只不过她更擅长用冷硬的外壳塑造出强烈的个人风格，每一次的发现对鹿丸都像是解开了一个谜题。

鹿丸握着那封信，发了很久的呆，最后他让那只鹰带回去一只紫色的无名野花。

鹿丸用隐秘而笨拙的方式向手鞠传达心意，这从他舍弃了印有家族纹饰的衣服，穿上统一的中忍马甲和手鞠共事时就开始了，他想用一个男人的身份站在她身边，得到她的认可，而不仅仅被视作同盟国的忍者或是小三岁的弟弟级人物。

十六岁是鹿丸人生的一个重要分水岭，他先后经历了阿斯玛的死亡，佩恩的灭村，第四次忍者大战的爆发，手中摆弄的打火机不是单纯的摆设，那句口头禅也似乎遗落在了过去，他迅速变成一个自己曾经没有想过会成为的人，好的意义那种，如果是手鞠，会怎么说呢，但他们一直没有机会见面。

临出战前，手鞠过来找过他，那时他正在脑中重新梳理作战计划，嘴里叼着烟，望着天空，直到一只手把烟头从他嘴里抽出来才回过神。手鞠背着扇子站在他面前，罕见的露出一个轻轻浅浅的笑容，“这么严肃，真不像你。”

鹿丸笑笑，知道她穿过密集的人群大老远跑过来绝对不是只为了说这么简单的一句话，“不管要面对什么，这次可没有理由退缩了。“

手鞠习惯性的扬起下巴，拍拍鹿丸的胳膊，“早就知道了，你这家伙也变了不少嘛。”她的语气轻快，似乎没有感受到战前的紧张气氛，”如果我——“刚开口她就不好意思的笑了起来，然后深吸一口气，对鹿丸伸出手，认真凝视他的眼神不同以往，“祝你好运，活着回来。”

鹿丸毫不犹豫的回握住，重重的嗯了一声，努力不去想这也许是他们最后一次的对话。

幸运的是，他们都活了下来。

鸣人和佐助用一人一条胳膊的代价给战争画上了句号，小樱为两人做完简单的急救处理之后，抱着他们又哭又笑。鹿丸一屁股坐在地上，听到耳边传来声势浩大的欢呼和哭泣，他感到一种熟悉的痛苦在缓慢的苏醒，就和阿斯玛死时一样。

战争的结束意味着直面惨痛的代价，鹿丸还没从麻木中挣脱，胜利的喜悦无法触及他空白的神经，但亲近之人的死亡造成的伤痛在他还没有反应过来之前就紧紧的缠住了他。鹿丸看到不远处，井野跪坐在地上，捂住脸，眼泪从指缝滑落，他想，他们是一样的，还有多少人也和他们一样。

鹿丸想去井野的身边，伸出手才发现自己抖的厉害，离井野更近的丁次先他一步搂住了前者的肩膀，鹿丸索性不动了。他是真没料到手鞠会在这种情况下来找他，所以当沙金色头发的女人坐在他身边时，他为自己忍住了眼泪感到庆幸。

手鞠看上去也狼狈不堪，她将巨大的扇子放在一旁，双手抱膝，绿色的双眸望着天空。和战前一样，她脸上的表情不喜不悲，带着点恍惚，仿佛从一场悠闲的梦中走过来，正独自回味。

“你怎么来了，一会清点人数收拾战场还要你去指挥呢。“鹿丸没抬头，他害怕和那双眼睛对视。

“嗯。”手鞠漫不经心的应了一声，“再等等吧。”

他们肩膀抵着肩膀安静的坐着，落日的余晖是和煦的橙色，这仿佛就是胜利的全部意义，鹿丸愿意相信。

手鞠突然伸手将鹿丸的脑袋摁在了自己的肩膀上。鹿丸没有反抗，顺从的靠着，手鞠的肩膀单薄，骨头磕得他头疼，衣服上有泥土和硝烟的味道，并不好闻，却让他觉得这是世界上最安稳的地方。

“想哭就哭吧，表情那么难看，我的肩膀借给你。”手鞠说道。

鹿丸眼中的酸涩几乎让他睁不开眼，“这话应该男人说才对。“话刚说完他就感觉到了倚靠着的肩膀传来轻微的抖动。手鞠的眼泪落在衣料上，晕染出深色的痕迹，她带着哭腔，又故意用上了轻松的语气，”看来我再也不能叫你爱哭鬼了。“

鹿丸的眼泪也流了出来，但不再感受到窒息般的悲伤，他不知道手鞠为什么哭，也许是为了来之不易的胜利，也许是为了那些已经牺牲掉的人，又或许仅仅是为了他，这都不重要了。他紧紧的搂住手鞠的腰，这是在开战以来他头一次生出强烈的感觉，他拥有着。


End file.
